


Why? Why is it so hard

by xXI_hate_alot_of_things_Xx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Depression, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Reader, Frisk And Reader Are Related, M/M, Metton is kinda nice, Non-Binary Frisk, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader and chara look alike, Reader-Insert, Readers parents suck, Sans Remembers Resets, Self-Harm, You stutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXI_hate_alot_of_things_Xx/pseuds/xXI_hate_alot_of_things_Xx
Summary: The acasnul sleeping pills nock you out after you found put frisk was no where to be found,  your olny friend was Chara. She was like a ghost who would follow you around,  your blood red eyes glaring at anybody who offened her. You always asked ypur self a question,  Why? Why did your chest hurt so much? Why would ypu cry yourself to sleep at night?  Why would always had to wash your clithes when the blood from ypur wrist and thighs would stain them? Why did you always keep a kinfe by you,  you never hurted anybody but your self.





	Why? Why is it so hard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi just here to say thanks for taping or clicking on my story. In this im honna add a bit of my thoughts from time to time. 
> 
> Please give suggestions  
> Y\N is your name  
> L\N is your last name  
> F\C is favorite color

You stared at stared at your wrist hloding the blade in one of your hands "there coming sokn" chara said next to you as your soul pulsed in your chest . Yes you knew about souls and the underground, Chara told you of all of the people that would come today., May, 25, XX. You set down your blade as Chara stared at you in worrie as you scrachted your cuts making them bleed onto your F/C sweat jacket." Time to change i guess" you said to chara as you walked to your room in your small aprtment. 

You picked up your work outfit getting a glance at your body 'disgusting and pathetic ' you thought. You changed more quickly befor your heard your door bellring. Who could that be?  
Quietly you walked to door and unlocked it  
"HELLO HUMAN MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND I AM YOUR NEXT DOOR NEIGHBOR " said a skellton

"nice to meet you Papyrus my name is Y/N L/N. You said forcing a smile onto your face as Papyrus grabbed your hand and shake it, ypu try not to flinch back trying not to notice to nptice the way concern echeted its way onto face 

"why dont you come in" you said as you explained to gim and his monster freinds that you just sawed them on the news. 

What you didnt expect was for frisk to walk through the door holding a certain motherly goat monsters hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Constrictive critissum olny and suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> Sorry its so short ~


End file.
